The present invention relates to a lift consisting of a platform that the article to be lifted rests on and of a scissors jack that is attached to the bottomm of the platform and that can be spread up out of an extended position with rollers.
Lifts of this overall type are known, for example, from German Utility Model Nos. 7 932 713 and 8 122 370.